Atardecer
by Rose-Pau-Cullen-Mansen8
Summary: ¿Cuando dejo de ser todo felicidad y amor? Ya no tenia a Edward, mi hija no me queria y por si fuera poco mi familia me odiaba. ¿Cual fue mi error amar a Edward, convertirme en vampiro, cuidar a terry o unirme a los vulturis? Ambientado despues de Amanecr
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

**Ya habia cubierto todos los sufrimientos que me tocaban en esta existencia, ya no tenia a Edward, mi hija no me queria y por si fuera poco mi familia me odiaba, cuando dejo de ser todo felicidad y amor, en que momento de mi existencia escogi el camino que no era,¿ Fue cuando me enamore de Edward? ¿Cuando me converti en inmortal? ¿Cuando me uní a los Vulturis? o ¿Fue cuando decidi cuidar de Terry?**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Comenten si gustan que escriba esta historia esto solo es una prueba, no sean asi es mi primer fic y espero de verdad ser de su gusto.**


	2. ¿Felicidad?

Capitulo 1

¿Felicidad?

Mi vida no podía ser mejor tenia todo cuanto había soñado, a Edward, mi hija Reneesme, mi mejor amigo Jacob y a mi inseparable familia Los Cullen, por siempre y para siempre, ya nada podía ser mejor habían pasado ya poco menos de 7 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija pronto tendría que preocuparme por que su relación con Jake pasara a otro nivel, yo lo veía como una alegría mas para mi hija, pero a Edward no le hacía mucha gracia, sonreí al recordar las expresiones que hace cuando el tema es mencionado en su presencia, él que estaba a lado mió me miró con curiosidad intentando descifrar que pensaba para sonreír por nada, me había olvidado que me observaba.

-¿Qué piensas?-Me preguntó

-Nada-

-Entonces... ¿Porqué la sonrisa?

-Porque recordé como perdió Emmet la pelea de ayer contra Jasper- Le conteste a lo que el claramente entendió como una excusa para no decirle lo que en realidad pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Bella amor, sabes que ere una muy mala mentirosa.-

-Si, pero no creo que te guste saber lo que en realidad pienso-

-Pruébame- Me suplicaba, con todas las veces que hemos hablado del tema, me resultaba increíble que aun no tuviera ni la mas mínima sospecha de lo que pensaba.

-De acuerdo tu lo pediste, pensaba en mi hija y en Jake- Y ahí estaban las muecas, trate de evitar sonreír pero fue en vano- Reneesme esta apunto de alcanzar la edad adulta y eso implica un gran cambio en su vida y solo quiero que sea feliz- y las muecas seguían- te dije que no querías saber- ahora reí al ver su expresión arrepentido por haber preguntado.

Continué haciendo las maletas nos íbamos de Forks, extrañaría tanto este pueblo, es irónico pensar en cuanto aborrecía el siquiera venir de visita a este lugar, y ahora ser el lugar del que menos me quería alejar, extrañaría a mi padre, aunque él ya nos creía muy lejos de aquí hace ya unos 3 años, si no nos fuimos era por que no quería dejar Forks, pero había llegado el momento de despedirse de todo y empezar de nuevo, también extrañaría a mi madre aunque ya el lazo con ella no era tan fuerte hace años que solo hablamos por teléfono, ella tenia su vida y yo la mía, nos dolía a ambas pero sabía que era lo mejor, no me atrevía a pensar que pasaría si alguno de ellos se enterar de la verdad, en ese momento sentí una oleada de paz y tranquilidad, supuse que Jasper había sentido, mi dolor y mi angustia, e intentaba tranquilizarme.

-Gracias Jasper- Susurre tratando de evitar que mi voz se quebrara, yo sabia que Edward sufriría si se daba cuenta de mi dolor. Sin embargo el que leyó en la mente de Jasper mi dolor, me miro con tristeza no le gustaba que yo sufriera.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó con dolor en lo ojos.

-Solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que extrañare Forks- Aunque no era la verdad completa, era parte de la realidad, la otra parte lo lastimaría.

-Bella cariño, todo estará bien que mas quisiera poder quedarnos- Me abrazo

-Si, se que soy una tonta por sentir esto, sabía que tarde o temprano esto tenia que suceder-

-No eres una tonta es normal que te sientas así-Respondió con gran dolor.

De inmediato pensé en decir algo para que no sufriera odiaba verlo así, pero en eso Reneesme entro seguida por Jake, reacción instantánea Edward se tensó y yo a su lado hice lo mismo, alce la mirada buscando la suya para que me explicara de donde venia su tensión, pero el solo miraba a Reneesme con nostalgia y a Jake con furia, entonces lo entendí.

-Mamá, papá, ya están mis maletas- dijo mi hija.

Asentí con la cabeza esperando a que continuara, pero al ver el rostro de su padre ella había dudado, así que la anime a continuar.

-Por como esta la situación- empecé aunque mas bien habría que decir "por como esta Edward"- no creo que hayan venido nada mas a decirnos eso, cierto?.

- Cierto- Sin embargo la que contesto no fue mi hija, si no Jake.

-Queríamos hablar con ustedes- dijo mi hija y le sonreí para animarla.

- No- rugió Edward

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Jake y mi hija, al mismo tiempo, mi hija la borde de las lagrimas.

-Antes de continuar, me podrían poner al día-Pedí, yo conocía el significado de esta conversación, sin embargo confiaba que un poco de tiempo relajaría a Edward aunque sea un poco.

- Mamá, Jake y yo hemos decidido casarnos- dijo mi hija, ahora ya demasiado convencida de que perdería esta conversación.

Mi hija sabia que yo era su única opción, si yo no la apoyaba, lo perdería todo, no pude evitar sentir dolor ante este pensamiento, yo sabía mejor que nadie lo que era perder al amor de tu vida, mucho vampiros al pasar de lo años olvidan su vida humana pero yo jamás olvidare mi tiempo al lado de Edward, lo bueno y lo malo todo lo recuerdo tan nítido y no permitiría que ella sufriera de ninguna manera.

-No, no y no- Rugió Edward nuevamente- te he permitido estar cerca de ella por que la protegías y cuidabas como a una hermana, mas no- dijo esta vez ya con furia en los ojos dirigiéndose a Jacob.

-Edward, tu ya sabias que esto pasaría, te juro que amo a Nessie y la voy a hacer la mas feliz- dijo Jake.

-Y yo lo amo a él, papá- dijo mi hija que no entendía la reacción de su padre a sabiendas de que el siempre supo que esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano- por favor entiende papá- suplicó mi hija- esto es lo que quiero y voy a luchar por ello- dijo ahora entre la duda y el desafió.

- No y ahora vete asqueroso perro y no regreses nunca- advirtió Edward.

- No- dijo Jake.

Y todo paso tan rápido, Edward se agazapo listo para saltar sobre Jake, pero Jake no quería pelear así que Reneesme fue mas rápida y se interpuso entre ambos, defendiendo claramente a Jake, Edward que estaba tan furioso no se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba antes que Jake, y al ver yo el peligro que corría mi hija, corrí…

-No – rugí

Corrí y me interpuse entre Edward y mi hija, sentí un golpe en el estomago muy fuerte y caí al suelo, Edward estaba furioso, completamente entregado a sus instintos, daba miedo verlo, entonces recordé que momentos antes en mi lugar estaba mi hija e imagine lo que hubiera pasado de no haber estado yo, esto era imperdonable, Edward no podía perder lo estribos de esa manera, mi hija tan frágil, podría haber muerto, "no" pensé, definitivamente esto no se lo perdonaría nunca, así que mi furia creció, y fue tal que empecé una lucha con Edward, mi Edward.

-Salgan de aquí- les ordene a Jake y a mi hija. Sin dejar de pelear con Edward.

Pude ver la cara de terror en mi hija, jamás nos había visto a su padre y a mi peleando; Jake también estaba asombrado pero al ver la furia y el descontrol de Edward saco a Reneesme por la fuerza. Edward se encontraba tan fuera de si y me estaba haciendo daño, si no había contado mal ambos teníamos al menos tres costillas rotas, no lo entendía sabia que tenía su carácter pero jamás me había si quiera gritado, y ahora no lo conocía, no entendía por que estaba así, yo no quería hacerle daño pero estuvo a punto de lastimar o hasta de matar a lo que mas amo en el mundo y eso no se lo perdonaría. La puerta se abrió.

-Basta – Hablo Carlisle en tono autoritario, sin embargo el miedo en su ojos era demasiado.

-Deténganse ya- Suplico Esme sollozando.

No podía ver a Esme así, ahora era mi madre y si sufría, yo sufría igual, eso me desconcentro de mi batalla y de pronto sentí unos colmillos clavados en mi hombro, esta vez de verdad me había hecho daño.

-Para le estas haciendo daño a Bella- imploro Alice

-Emmet, Jasper ayúdenme a sujetar a Edward- ordeno Carlisle

Entre los tres sujetaron a Edward y lo sacaron a la fuerza por la puerta. Esme, Rose y Alice corrieron a levantarme, entonces entro mi hija llorando y corrió a abrazarme, la abrace con dolor, mi hombro ardía.

-Todo esto ha sido mi culpa- dijo mi hija llorando, la bese en la mejilla.

-No, esto ha sido culpa de tu padre, no tenia por que haber reaccionado así- dije fríamente.

-Pero tu y el nunca habían peleado, ni si quiera gritado…- continuo sollozando.

-Ya, cálmate, vamos, tu no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien- dije y recordé la boda- no tienes que estar organizando una boda- dije, sin embargo ella no estaba feliz.

-Madre no quiero que tu y papá peleen por esto, la boda se canceló, Jake se ha ido y no volverá- dijo y rompió a llorar.

Vi la expresión en su rostro, ¡No! Pensé, solo una vez había visto a alguien ese dolor y había sido lo peor, una noche eterna sin luna, ¡No! Pensé de nuevo, mi hija no, esto no se lo perdonare nunca a Edward, mi hija estaba destrozada, había perdido al amor de su vida, no le permitiría ese dolor, no a ella que es la luz de mis ojos, ella es mi luna nueva y no permitiré que un eclipse destroce su luz.

-No- rugí, todas en la habitación se sorprendieron de mi reacción- tu vas a casarte con Jake, le guste a tu padre o no, yo te apoyo y lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, así que búscalo, ve por el, y dile lo que sientes -No fue una sugerencia, si no una orden.

-Pero…- ella empezó a protestar.

-Nada de peros, no permitiré que sufras, nunca dejes que nadie te aleje de tu felicidad y mucho menos te diga lo que es mejor para ti por nada, lucha siempre por ti y por tu amor.-

Ella me miro, sonrió y salio corriendo mas abajo solo oí un –Gracias mamá- Alice llegó a mi lado y me abrazo, ella mejor que nadie entendió mis palabras, ella me había visto en los peores momentos de mi vida.

-Bella, te encuentras bien- vacilo Esme.

- Si, solo me duele un poco mi hombro- Conteste.

-¿Quieres que llame a Edward?- pregunto Rose.

- No- Grite y las tres se sobresaltaron.

- Esta bien- dijo Alice- tranquilízate.

-No quiero verlo, por favor, no lo dejen subir- ordené aunque sonó mas como una suplica.

Ya no quería verlo estaba muy enojada pero aun mas dolida por la decisión que acababa de tomar, el daño a mi hija jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No- grito Alice- por favor no, lo destrozaras- suplico.

-Si y que crees que hizo conmigo y con nuestra hija- grite.

-Pero déjalo hablar, explicar, el algo severo, no puedes, no así, esta arrepentido- rogó.

-El tampoco podía, no así, y no le importo, me dices que esta arrepentido pues yo también- rugí, mas de dolor que de furia, realmente lo amaba pero no podía perdonarle el que le causara un dolor tan grande a mi hija- me lo hizo a mi no voy a dejar que se lo haga a ella- conteste terminantemente.

-Es que escucha…- Alice planeaba hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-No Alice, se acabo, no voy a cambiar de parecer y no quiero que sigas insistiendo.- Dije tajantemente.

-Esta bien ya no insistiré mas, solo piénsalo- suplico de nuevo.

-No- conteste de inmediato-

-Bella por favor- rogó

-No- Me dolía demasiado la verdad, pero no cambiaria mi desición.

-¿Pero que…?- intento preguntar Rosalie.

- Afuera, vamos- insto Alice- ¡Piénsalo!- y salio de la habitación con Esme y Rosalie detrás de ella, ambas sin tener idea de la realidad que se aproximaba.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Lady. Abril:** Te agradezco por animarme a iniciar esta historia espero de verdad sea de tu agrado.

Espero sus reviews.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
